Sons of Osea
by Razgriz13
Summary: 13th Sapper Company is Osea's oldest Engineer Company in all of the Osean Defense Force, as they are thrown in to war with Yuktobania, these young men are in for the fight of their young lives. As Osean media looked to the sky, history forgot those who storm the breach time after time. Sappers clear the way.
1. Just another day

Hi I'm Razgriz13 this is my second attempt to do this fic, I originally made it about two years ago but instead of Combat Engineers they were Recon Marines. I never finished it and deleted it acouple of months before leaving to Basic Training as a 12 Bravo Combat Engineer in the US Army. So I enlisted finished basic went to my duty station and deployed to Afghanistan for 9 months. I wanted to start this fic back up about a month ago and I used the old "SOO" as a outline for this one. Well I hope you enjoy and if there is errors just message me and I'll correct it. Thanks for reading

* * *

You know it's funny how life says screw you when you were so content with the way things were going. One minute you're sitting in your barracks on your laptop on your favorite porn site or getting black out drunk with your friends, the next you're a thousand miles from everything. By everything I mean you're in a foxhole and some crazy Yuke is about to shoot a RPG at you, I thought to myself how did I get here? Was it to prove to my EXs that I wasn't dirt or was it that I hated that I had to slave away trying to get an education I didn't want? Either way life as know is falling apart.

**Joint Naval Base Saint Hewlett, Osea**

**September 20,2010**

"Good Morning, Good Morning Sappers" Staff Sergeant Dylan said as he walked into the company classroom

"Phones off, guys" Specialist Tillmen said to our squad

"hooah squad leader" PFC Armstrong said sarcastically

"Tyler! Hey Private, put your shit away man" Tillmen yelled at me

"Hooah" I said under my breath

"Okay what's on today's agenda is…" Staff Sergeant Dylan said right before I interrupted him

"Don't say sweep the mortor pool"

"Hey, how bout you drop" SSG Dylan said visibly annoyed

So I dropped and started doing push ups, this isn't my first run in with a "smoking", I get tagged with getting smoked almost five times a week. It was more when I first got to the 13th Sapper Company.

"Okay as Private Tyler said we are sweeping the motor pool and that's all on today's agenda, also we are getting a new private in today, so I want Tillmen to be his sponsor. That's all I got for y'all today" SSG Dylan said then left the room

As he did I got up from doing my pushing and sat back down, got out my phone and when back to Clash of Clans. I've been here for about a year and some change, I gotta say the Osea Defense Force isn't what I thought it was going to be like or what my Drill Sergeants said it was like. I thought it was all C4'ing walls or breaching building but instead we sit around all doing nothing till 1700. It's not all bad here weekends are fun with my friends we do bonfires and go clubbing and the like.

"Okay you heard daddy, go sweep the line" said as he gets off Clash of Clans

"grab the broom Keller" Tillmen said to the new private

"Yes Specialist" he said as he ran to the janitor closest

Hours went by as we sat in the motor pool doing nothing as the norm was for us, watching the port seeing all the sailor hard at work on the entire Osean fleet, was really all we did then clean the motor pool in like 10 minutes then go back inside to go to lunch. At the end of the day we go home to our barracks to sit till the next day, this post is really depressing.

After next day after PT as we did what we usually do the new kid walks in, a skinny kid with blue eyes and dark black hair walks in and very unsure asks

"Excuse me is this 3rd Platoon?"

"Yeah you must be Nagase" asked

"Yes Sergeant" He said as he snapped to parade rest

"Easy Private, relax. Hey Tillmen he's yours today, go get him processed in. Time now" Sgt. Evers said

"Roger" Tillmen said as he got the kid and left the room.

Lunch came around and since I was low on cash I was eating at the DEFAC (Dinning Facility) and as I ate the terrible food that the Osean government paid for I look over to see that new kid eating by himself. I grab my tray and sat next to him.

"Hey man my name is PFC Tyler, you're the new Private right?"

"Yeah my name is Nagase, nice to meet you" he replied

"So how you like it here?" I asked

"It's kinda small or aleast our side of Post is small. The PX is the size of the Quick-Stop back home" He said as he took a bite of his food

"Yeah you need to go in town to buy anything, if you need a ride anywhere just let me know man I got you covered. What Company were you in back in AIT (Advance Individual Training)?"

"Thanks man, I was in the Delta Company 45th" He answered

"No shit so was I. Is Drill Sergeant Jemm still there?" I said intrigue

"Don't say his name he'll bust through a wall" he said

We laughed and talk for most of lunch until Tillmen came to pick him up to finish up his processing

I wish something would happen here I swear nothing happens here, let the Yuke attacks or Belkans try to take over the world again. Something so I don't have to reorganize a already organize storage container. Well this is what I get for joining in a time of peace for Osea.

* * *

This is more or less what a avarage work day is like in Garrison life, I'm going to get into some really gritty imagary of how the ground combat would have played out in AC5 from a grunts perspective in later chapters. Again thanks for reading


	2. Blessed by fire

**September 26,2010**

**Port St. Hewlett, Osea**

"Goddam it. I'm bored" Keller moaned

"Shut the fuck up man. Were stuck here might as well make the best of it" Armstrong said

For the past several days we just sat here doing absolutely nothing and there was nothing to do...

"Tyler and I went into town today and the women man, the women" Nagase bragged

"So many teenage girls at the beach. Doc you should of seen it" Nagase continued

"All jail bait I bet" Doc Stenko replied

"Hell nah bro there was some old ladies for you too" Armstrong laugh

"Fuck you guys" Doc replied as he lean back in his chair

"Why don't you and your man slave leave us alone" Tillmen said to Tyler

"I'm sorry I don't listen to non-citizens" I replied

"Let's go Nagase lets leave these boys jerk it to pictures of there unfaithful girls" I laughed as we left

This is not uncommon among us Engineers. We say shit to each other not to be mean but just to push each others buttons and just to show dominance among each Engineer, it's a macho thing if any thing.

The day was beautiful as the Port is normally full of activity. When Nagase and I were just hanging by the Air Base just next to our barracks and as we watch the Aircraft take off and land and zoom around in the sky. Nagase and I started taking about each other family when I realized we both have a family member at Sand Island. My arsonist of a cousin was a new pilot there and his older sister Lieutenant Kei Nagase was also station there and how big of a coincidence that was. My parents were disappointed in me when I told them I was join the Osean Defense Force and not going to college to become a lawyer or whatever they intended for me. But I wasn't a good school kid, getting fights, ditching class and blazing it bathroom. So it's no wonder why I join the Engineer. Were all fuck ups and fuck ups we shall stay.

War has been declared and we are asleep no Idea that Sand Island is all but gone, nothing could prepare us for what happened. Our very lives will never be the same. 13th Sapper Company of the 5th Engineer Battalion is Osea's oldest and most battle tested Engineering Battalion and Company dating back to Osea's Impedance. They are also well known for their actions in the Belkan war where at the "Proving Grounds" Osea and her allies meet the Belkans head on. It is said that of all the combat casualties in the Belkan War most of the ground casualties were met here. The "Proving Ground" was like the infamous "B7R" for pilots just a few miles of open ground led to the death of thousands. The 13th Sappers were the first to break the Belkan lines and were some of the first to hit the capital of Belka despite the WMD (Weapons of Mass Destruction) Belka dropped to stop their advance. Fifteen years ago were only kids and probably didn't even care about war but now, it's life itself.

September 27, 2010

Port Saint Hewlett

The barracks are rocked violently by the sound of explosions in the distance, followed by the base warning system going off "The base is under attack. The base is under attack" a montone voiced women of the alarm system said as the alarm pierced everyone's ears. I was thrown off my bed and my phone exploded with texts and calls. I busted throw my door where everyone one else was rushing downstairs to get to the Company area so we can get our weapons.

"Tyler!" a voice yelled

It was Nagase and Tillmen pulling up in Tillmen's car in front of the barracks

"Get the fuck in man" Tillmen yelled at me

I throw myself into the backseat

"Go! Go! Go!" I screamed at Tillmen to get us out of here

"What the hell is going on" Nagase asked

"I don't know but the whole Port is on fire" Tillmen said as he white knocked his steering wheel

We got out of there in time, a Hind D helicopter flew in past us and opened fired on the barracks killing those who ran for there cars. More Hinds showed up and started to laying waste to everything in sight.

"Yukes! There Freaking Yukes!" Nagase yelled

"What did we do to the Yukes….Shit the Hinds are coming back around" I yelled

"This is insane" Tillman said under his breath

We show up to the Company Area and pile in along with who ever else from the Battalion that made it this far. We rushed to the Arms room were it was mad house everyone was scooping out the arms room for every bit of ammunition. I grab my M4 and the two magazines I had on standby, Tillmen shoved the M240L in Nagase hands and grabbed his M4 and we all rushed outside to the Motor Pool

"Were going to the docks" 1st LT Han yelled as he jumped into his Humvee

"Get that fifty up" someone yelled

"HINDS!" another yelled in terror

"Open fire" orders yelled coming from NCOs trying to get there soldiers to fight back

The Hinds had come back and unleashed a wall of lead at us everyone was dropping those around us, I stood there frozen. This is the battlefield. We and some other Engineers had to run across the motor pool and airfield to the officer quarters where most of our officers were station. Which is at least 500 meters away, in the middle of the Hinds attack helicopters and Intruder fighter-bombers. A roar of the Hinds gun daften me as I ran for cover I couldn't see or hear a thing just the dust cloud of the rotor wash of the Hind and the bodies dropping

"We gotta get the fuck out of here" Nagase yelled

"We can't move damn it" I yelled back

"Holy hell, I thought you were all dead" PVT. Keller said as he slide into cover next to us with Sgt. Evens

"Anyone seen daddy?" Sgt. Evens asked

"Platoon daddy is probably dead" Tillmen yelled back

Just then out of the dust and confusion SSG Dylan walks to our cover looking all torn up and bleeding

"Alright you boys ready? Load and lock gents and follow me" SSG Dylan said calmly turned back to us

We all just shook our heads

"To bad lets go" SSG Dylan yelled as we all ran as fast as we could throw the airbase.

A Hind saw this and turn and started his cannon on us. The guys in front of me fell and rolled, I jump over them and kept going. My heart was pumping battery acid, my lungs wasn't taking any air in but I kept running. We got to a security pillbox were some Air Force security personal were there cowering. Dylan saw this and got mad

"Give me this" He yelled as he grad on of his M-16

We all looked at each other and we have gone down in numbers from twelve to nine.

"Just a bit more guys" Evens said

As we start to run again we saw the officers quarters as some men tried to exit an Hind flew by and unloaded into building and fired a salvo of rockets into it and it went up. It then turn it's attention to us; at this point I figured I'm dead and to just deal with it. Just then the Hind exploded and as a F-16 flew over past.

"Hey that's Snow's F-16" Doc Steko yelled

"Thank god" Keller exhaled

"Incoming Intruders" Armstrong yelled

A Squadron of A-6 Intruder came in from the sea and wrecked havoc on battleship row, the whole port was on fire and not only that but the nearby civilian area's were also being hit. The noise was unbearable and spearing. The smell of iron from the blood and smoke filled the air, it was madness; I looked around to see what was going on I see bodies a pound bodies. A Hind flies by and fires on the Hospital then that Hind is it with a Javelin rocket, the Hind spins out of control and skids across the floor right in too the Javelin crew suck them beneath the wreckage.

"Tyler! Stop holding your dick like a retard man" Tillmen yelled amazingly he is still an asshole through all this

We followed SSG Dylan as he had another idea. Dodging gun fire and shrapnel flying through the air we make it to a MRAP (Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle) and he jumped in and started it up.

"Get the fuck in now" He yelled

"Nagase get that 240 up" I yelled

"On it" he replies as he gets in the gunners turret

"Hey wait!" PFC Armstrong yells as he runs to us

"Get in now" Tillmen yelled as he reach out for him

He pulled him in time as the Hind found us and was head directly towards us

"Kid, shoot him" Evens yelled

"Fuck, it's jammed!" Nagase yelled as he tried to charge the weapon

The Hind got close and when we can see the white of the pilots eyes the Hind exploded and fellow the ground.

"What in the fuck just happened" I asked

"Tyler I think were dead" Keller joked

"Hey look" Nagase yelled from the turret

A formation of jets flew past overhead, as they head to the port and engaging the Yuke fighters

"There ours" we all yelled in celebration

Our celebration was cut short as the dust and chaos subsided we saw the devastation the Hinds left, bodies were scattered all over the motor pool. Blood stained just about everything, those that were alive either held their wounds and cried or crawled out of their cover. Nearly the whole battalion wiped out we couldn't believe it, friends and all were gone in a matter of minutes.

"All stations on this net this is the OFS Kestrel, we are under attack and need ground support. Anyone on this net we need you" The radio transmission pleaded

"We gotta go, we can't do anything here" SSG Dylan said

We all silently agree and made our way to the docks, outside post wasn't any better fires everywhere, people covered in suet and just chaos. Some had followed us out and we had now a convoy moving to the port to reinforce the Kestrel. We finally make it to the docks to there a acouple of Navy Chinooks waiting we all rushed to it and I wondered how was thing not getting hit. When I see Snow's Tomcat taking out all surrounding enemy I was impressed that a single fighter could do that. I saw the scale of this battle it was horrible and made me sick to my stomach when I saw bodies in the tide.

"Get out now" the pilot yelled back at us on arrival to the Kestrel's deck

We all jump out and ran to the nearest cover, the noise here was worse the constant AA fire and roar from low flying jets blew out your ears. As the Chinook that brought us here pull out to get more men from the airbase a missile struck it in side and it slammed into the bay.

"You guy's come here" a deck hand pointed at us and yelled

We ran to him and he said " You boy's our reinforcements?"

"Yeah. 13th Engineers" Walker replied

"Great. Follow me" he said and we followed him into the Carrier

There was just as much chaos in there as out there, wounded laid on the side of hallways, shakes and rattles of the Carrier it was madness. He lead us to a armory.

"Grab what you need and those Javelin rockets" he explained then ran off somewhere

As we grabbed 50 Cal ammo and Javelins, Nagase picked up a Barret M107A1

"The fuck is that gonna do to a MiG" Tillmen asked

"Don't doubt it" Nagase replied

"Topside boys fast" Evens yelled

Some sailors ran passed saying something about the friendly fighters that saved us were from Sand Island are here and something about how were gonna make a run for it. I wonder if my blazen cosuin is with that. We rushed topside to see the sky much clearer then when we got here.

"Where the fuck is Nagase?" Vargas yelled

"Shit he was right behind me" I replied

"Fuck forget it we got to help out here" Keller yelled

I ran to a 50 Cal gunner and gave him two boxes of ammo and ran to the armory again to get more when I felt us moving. We were making a break for open water, I wondered if the Yukes fleet was waiting for us. I rushed back topside to see a considerably amount of fighters are now gone and the new fighters are tearing up the skies, I find it almost like a waltz I was amazed. I run to a Javelin crewman to hand him another salvo of rockets.

"Incoming" someone yelled as a Yuke Su-25 strafes the deck of the Kestrel

The crewman took a round in the chest and fell over dropping the Javelin. I could see more Yuke Su-25 coming in so I quickly scrabble to the Javelin and take aim at the lead fighter. The infrared scope locked on and gave me permission to fire. The rocket shot out and I fell back the rocket tore through the air and hit its target on the right wing and it spun out of control and went in to the drink on the starboard side.

"Holy fuck balls Tyler did you just get some" Evens behind me said as he picked me up and brought me to behind over.

Still in shock I nodded and the adrenaline must of knocked me out.

"Get the fuck up" a voice said in my ear

I opened my eyes it was SSG Dylan looking at me he picked me up and put a ACH helmet in my hands and said

"We cleared the port but fucking Yukes got a fleet ready for us. All hands on deck PFC"

I put on the helmet and ran to where Keller, Doc Steko, Armstrong and Evens were unfortunately Nagase was hadn't been seen.

"Holy shit Tyler your still alive" Keller said

We were on the Starboard side of the Carrier by the 50's and AAA were.

"Look at all of them" Tillmen said he remarked about the opposing fleet

I looked up to see the four fighters from before

"Anyone know who are angels are" I asked

"Apparently there from Sand Island. I believe the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron commanded by a Captain Jack Bartlett" said

"Hind's!" someone yelled

Five Hind D's came from no where and opened fired on the deck. We all took over but everyone around us seemed to dropped. One hovered in front of us and for the hundredth time I felt like 'this was it'. I was looking directly at the pilots eyes in the cockpit what felt like forever. Just then the Hind's pilot's head exploded and the helicopter swug around and almost crashing into the Carrier, it went about 400 meters and then slammed into the ocean. We looked at where the shot came from and would you know it, it was Nagase outside the Kestrel's bridge with that M107A1 and cigarette in mouth, he waves at us. We just awkwardly waved back. Those fighters destroyed the other helicopters plus most of the fleet without us getting anywhere close.

"Look" Keller pointed out

From the downed Hind the co-pilot and three others were in the water.

"Waste them" SSG Dylan calmly said

We all got on the 50 Cal's and focused our fire on them. The water was red. We soon passed the remains of the Yuke fleet where there was bodies of the dead and living floating in the water.

"Open fire" someone yelled

All weapons were focused on the water instead of the sky.

I took aim for a small inflatable raft where it looks like they were bringing wounded on it. Against my better judgment I squeezed the trigger and that raft turned into red flying water. We pumped as much lead as we could into every single body. Others screamed in joy with the slaughter but I felt disgusting and unclean. I stopped firing.

"Were no better then them" I said

"Get your head in the game Ty" SSG Dylan over heard

I sat down and just waited for it to be over. War. War between Yuketobonia and Osea has been declared.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my interruption of the Port Hewlett attack


	3. Reapers

**October 1, 2010**

**on broad the OFS Kestral, Bannion Sea**

Just in the last four days we have dodge the wall of heroes in Oured town square. The handful of us left in 13th Sappers, 5st Engineers Battalion are tired and we can't go on anymore but today we got to rest but in our bunks.

"Damn, I still can't believe we were the only freakin carrier to survive man" Keller said in excitement

"yeah bro no shit" I said while reading on my bunk

"Nagase man, that shoulder alright?" Doc asked

"Still a little stiff but yeah Doc, I'm good" Nagase replied

"So did I hear right Sergeant? Are we getting replacements?" Armstrong asked

"Yeah at least half of the company is being replaced" Evens said

"Hell we lost that many" I said from my bunk

"More I heard" Doc said

"Yeah once we hit the main land we are being reinforced and the Kestral is now our home boys" SSG Dylan explained

"Well at least it's sunny" Bateman said

**October 2, 2010**

**Fort Drago**

We have arrived here and as soon as we got here we were treated like dam royalty. Bus load of fresh soldiers came up to us and started to ask us how it was to "Get Some". I know we are Sappers and what we do is usually classified but fuck this attention was awesome. But it was freakin wack man we had the shit job of "processing" the new guys. Basically just get there papers and they tell us alittle about them self and that's it.

"Next Sapper come in!" I yelled

"Miller, James D, Private " the first replacement said

"That's great high speed" I said as I typed his info into laptop

"Next Sapper!" Tillmen yelled

The next replacement walked in and saluted us.

"No saluting" Tillmen said

"Sorry sir" he replied

"Don't call me sir" Tillmen said with some annoyance

"Papers. Name and Rank" I said looking at the computer will sticking my hand out to grab his folder

"Forrester, Bradly M, Priavite Second Class" He said

"Wait are you Bradly Maximilian Forrester? Like the son of the Forrester family?" I asked

"Yes" He replied

"Wait you're a fucking billionaire?" Tillmen said in excitement

"Well my father is I just wanted to be a Sapper" He explained

"Fuck it that's good enough you're cool with us Brad your dismissed. Oh call in the next High Speed for me would ya" Tillmen said

The "Processing" went on for three fucking days and as soon as we knew it were shipping out to open waters to guard the main land from attack so they say.

**October 20, 2010**

**Off the shore of the Ushan**

"Alright listen up Gentlemen. We are to invade Yuktobonia in the coming days but there is one thing standing in our way is the Yuke's Air Base on the island of "Ushan". This Air base must be taken out for our invasion go smoothly, we are sending in SEAL Teams, Delta Operators and the fuckin tip of the spear you fucking Sappers are being sent to take this installation to silence it. The ROE (Rules of Engagement) is everyone there is consider hostilities and should be neutralized; sounds cruel I know but we are Sappers and Cruel is what we do best. Dismissed" Horseman Actual commanded in the briefing room on board the Kestral.

**October 20, 2010**

**2300 hours, on board a HH-9B Sea Goblin**

"2 minutes out" the Pilot said

"Okay listen up, the "squids" have taken their objective and taken out the communications on the island so they are now blind. The Delta Teams are taking out there objectives as we speak. Now it's time for us to get some" said

"30 seconds till dust off"

"Let's do Sappers" Keller yelled

"Hooah" someone yelled

There was Two Squads in the "Reaper" Platoon; Alpha (us), and Bravo we are tasked with taking out interior defense of the outpost. The conditions were dark and stormy night so our AN/PVS-14 got to be used for the first time since we were issued the stupid things. The red light of the cabin of the Sea Goblin was right in my face and it started to piss me off so this anger along with the thought of revenge will help me to pull the trigger when needed. We landed on top of the target building, the target building looks like an administrative facility that is about five stories high, no windows until the third floor and this is the building where the base commander is held in according to our Intel.

"Rope out" the pilot said as the fast rope dropped and we start to go down

"GO GO GO GO" yelled

I grabbed the rope dropped down and once I hit the floor my M4 was pointing at my area before my head knew what direction I was facing.

"Clear. Alpha and Bravo stack up on that door. Alpha teams move to the edge of the railing and rappel down to the 3rd floor and work your way down. Also watch your angles." SSG Dylan commanded

"Roger Dad. Bravo get into position" Sgt. Archer said

We hooked up on the roofs railing and rappelled down to the third floor. As soon as we got into position I heard chatter coming from below us but we couldn't do anything till Sgt. Archer's team go ahead.

"Breaching" someone yelled over the comm and followed by an explosion above us and gun shots

"GOOO" Sgt. Evens yelled

We swag down and breached the floor with our rifle at the ready. It was an empty office room that looked like it was looted but the odd thing was the file cabinets were out and most of the files were gone. But I had no time to worry about that we stacked up on the door and opened and cleared to the next room. I was second in the stack so when the door opened and Vargas rushed in I heard his M4 go off and a split second I followed, everything was in a slow motion my M4 at the ready and aiming down my sights I see my first target. A Yuktobanian soldier like the ones we saw pictures of a few days ago. He stood there stunned by what is happening; at that point all I saw was our human size targets back at Basic Training. I pulled the trigger, I fired three rounds and it hit him center mass and the Yuke soldier fell onto a desk and fell over. More gun shots and then it was quiet I looked around and counted.

"Evens, Tillmen, Armstrong, Nagase, Doc and I. Where all still here" I kept thinking to myself

"Room Clear" Doc said

We hear gunfire above us but we had to press down as we moved on eight bodies from the door breaching laid there, four of them looked like th Yuke Solider I shot they wore Beryozka KLMK type fatigues with helmets, two others wore Yuktobanian Navy officer uniform and the last two simply had Beryozka KLMK type bottoms with army uniform Blue Striped tanktops on without helmets. This what my enemy looks or looked like? Someone tapped on my head

"Get the fuck in the game Ty" Tillmen said

"Sorry" I said as I snapped back to reality

"Yo Ty any of these poor Bastards our boy?" Nagase asked

"Hold up" I said as I bent down and grabbed one of the officers collar looking at him

"Yeah this is our guy. Nagase call that shit in" I said getting up

"Reaper 1-1 to Reaper 1-Actual come in. Over" Nagase said over the comm

"1-Actual go ahead 1-6. Over" SSG Dylan answered

"We have taking down the HVT (High Valued Target).Break. Also another HVT that wasn't at the SEALs objective. How Copy. Over" Nagase reported

"Solid Copy. Outstanding Reapers. Processed to clear out the rest of the building. Reaper 1-Actual out" Dylan ended the conversation

We proceeded downstairs watching every corner, since the SEALs killed the power on the Air Base the place was dark so our AN/PVS-14 were the only things keeping us from buying it.

"Reaper 1-2 to Reaper 1-1 come in. Over" Sgt. Archer said over the comm

"Hold up" Nagase said as we held up in a stair case going down

"This is Reaper 1-1. Go ahead 1-2. Over" Nagase answered

"We got word from the Delta boys that we got massive amount of Yuke forces are heading to your position I want Nagase up here to provided support. How Copy. Over" Walker said

"Solid Copy 1-2. Nagase is on his way now. Over" Nagase replied

"Romeo Oscar (Right On). 1-2 Out" Archer ended

"Go to the roof and take up position there and pick off anyone who isn't Osean" Sgt. Evens ordered Nagase

"Wilco" Nagase replied as he turned around and head back upstairs

The dark building was eerily quiet everyone knew it but know one wanted to say it because we all are horror movie buffs so it would be like an old slasher film where someone says "it's quiet" cause that would in turn causing all shit to go insane. We finally made our way to the first floor where it was basically a waiting room, the windows were smashed out and the front door was on the ground with a dead Yuke airmen lying on the door. We took up defensive position inside, behind the front desk, around the windows, and got ready for the counter-attack.

"To all Engineers in the Command building. This is' Fury' with DAF (Direct Action Force) Sabertooth. Break. Be advised one SEAL team down trying to hold that counter attack, we count at least twenty plus foot personal converging on your location" the deep voiced man said

"Reaper 1-1 to Fury. Thank you for your support cam you assist? Over." Nagase asked from the rooftop

"Negative, 1-1 we get our orders from Oured that are of a higher priority. Fury out." He ended

"Man what an asshole" Tillmen said

"How so?" I asked

"Well this fucking Delta a-hole thinks cause he's Special Operations he's better then us" Tillmen complained

"Fuck you man my brother is Special Operations" Doc said

"It's because I'm black ain't it" Tillmen said

"Fuck not this again" I moaned

"Shut the fuck up all of you. Eyes front" Evens commanded

A crack of gun fire through us back into the mission at hand.

"That was Nagase's rifle" Armstrong said

Then the whole third floor started to open up

"Everyone NODs (Night Vision)!" Evens yelled

We put on our NODs to see the Infrared laser of our PEQ boxes lite up the field and we saw a force of almost thirty Yuktobanian charging the building as a last ditch effort to turn the tide of the battle. I pointed my rifle at the first figure that came into sight. He was running straight at me with his AK-107 in hand, I got my laser and sights on him and squeezed the trigger. What looked like a mist came out behind him and he dropped to his knee's and roll sideways. Then the rows of men started to fall, I took off my NODs for a minute and it was almost a beautiful sight of the tracers flying through the air. Green tracer from them and our red tracer made it look like the laser light show when I was a kid when I put them back on the lasers were also beautiful. The M240 firing was extremely accurate this surprised me because Bravo team's new kid is Brad, he is dropping these guys before they get to two hundred meters of our position. Then silence.

"All units on Ushan. This is AWAC "Storm Watch" Command reports no transmissions have left the island and IR scans show no hostile heat signatures left. How copy"

"How the fuck did we kill everyone" I said to Tillmen

"Dunno man" He replied

"Outstanding Sappers. That was Fan-fucking-tastic work" Dylan said over the comm

"Get Some Reapers" I yelled

"HOOAH" everyone yelled

On the way back to the Kestral, I sat there leaning over with my Carbine in between my legs and my head next to barrel, I just thought to myself about the events of the passed couple of hours and for me at least it was weird to see the enemies face. I know I'm a Engineer and is supposed to kill everything in sight but I still feel for these guys. My Multicam Combat shirt were soaking wet from sweat, I took off my ACH and just closed my eyes until we got back.


	4. The Calm

**October 28, 2010**

**Ushan Air Base**

It's been couple of days since we took the base and claimed it for our own, we have been reinforced by 3th Marine Expeditionary Unit and the Osean Army 10th Airborne along with the units already stationed here like us and the other Special Operation Units already here.

"Shit man look at all of them" Keller said mesmerized by the sight of all the Marines and Army boys exiting the transports

"It's almost like we got a million man army with us" I said yawning from the lack of sleep

Just then Evens and Archer walk up on us and tell us to meet them outside the officers quarters in ten minutes for a briefing and then they left. This was rather odd because we usually we get a briefing on an operation twenty-four hours in advance but we still got guys not here yet.

"Alright Alpha you heard them mount up" Tillmen said getting up from the ground

We made our way to the officers quarters when we noticed a group of men already congregating in front to, that's when Forrester said "Those are the SEALs, and Delta man". Which confused us even more why are we together again; we won't operate together unless there something high command wants something?

"Officers on deck" Someone yelled and everyone went to attention and everyone was as stiff as a board, as we all waited

"Gentleman, at ease!" Navy officers accompanied by other high ranking officer walked out. The man looked at us for along while then yelled out "Good Morning"

"Morning to you sir" everyone yelled back

"I'm sure you y'all are wondering why I have gathered you here on this day. You come from different branches, upbringing and different lives but you all have something in common, something very special" he took a long breath and then continued "You are all 'Sons of Osea'. We are proud race, we are the best fighting force that Stranglereal has ever seen and this is why I asked the best of the Navy, Marines, Army and Air Force to come together as one." Then he turned it over to an Marine General, who I remember seeing him on TV the day after the Belkan War was over along ago.

"Men you are all now Task Force Spear, a hand-picked group of men who I hope will bring an end to this war. You are all now the for front of all OAF (Osean Armed Forces) going to Yuktobonia. You well make us proud I know this. Dismissed." We all saluted them and then began to walk back to our respected barracks.

So what we are now the tip of the spear and are going to first in almost every point on Yuktobonia. We are the combined fighting force of Osea's might. We are comprised of us Osean Marine Force Reconnaissance, Osean Navy's Naval Special Warfare Development Group (NSWDG) or "SEAL Team 9", OAF13th Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (13th SFOD-Delta),OAF Intelligence and Security Command (INSCOM), OAF 1st Ranger Regiment, OAF 27th Special Operations Aviation Regiment "Midnight Stalkers" ( 27th SOAR), OADF Combat Controllers (CCT) and OADF Air Force Pararescue (PJs).

**Three Hours Later**

"Yo niggas" Brad walked into our room with his M240 over his shoulder

"One operation and this guy reckons himself the shit" Miller said jokingly sitting on his fold-able chair

"Where is Solo? I haven't seen him since we took this place" Miller asked Brad as he laid in his bunk dismantling his M4

"Sergeant Osea? He's probably quadruple checking his gear with Keller" Brad replied

"Shit what else is new, Solo is in this for the fucking medals man, he gonna get alot of us killed" Nagase said as he put a Cigarette in his mouth and cleaned his SSDS scope on the floor

Nagase is right Sergeant Vincent Soloski Bravo team's Fireteam leader is quite a man he want's nothing but honor and all the glory. He and his family immigrated to Osea from Estovkia, just a year prior to the "Belkan War" at the age of seventeen he enlisted to the Osean Defense Force and then deployed to Belka were he fought against the terrorist group know as "A World with No Bounties". There is where he became a harden combat veteran and he has survive the 13th Sappers curse and he has a huge ego so it's hard to talk to him about things.

"Take a seat anywhere bro" I said to Brad

"Thanks Tyler" Brad said with a have smile as he sat down on a empty bunk

I was looking over my gear and I thought to myself "This is alot of shit. Like the fuck does this do" bit all of it will be handy in one way or another. My ACH just got so much shit on it, like it has a Velcro patches on one side is a reversed Osean Federation Flag and the other side is our "TF Spear" patch. By our ears is Helmet rails on these rails one side had a a tactical Surefire X300 LED light and the other side has nothing, the back of my helmet it has my IRS Strobe module, and the front of it has a Tan VAS Type Night Vision Goggle Mount. For communication Com-Tac II Headset and my goggles are Desert Tan ESS Profile NVG Military Goggles. Next is my Mk 18 Mod 1 assault rifle top rail is equipped with EOTech 553.A65 w/Arms Throw Levers CR123A,EOTech 3x Flip down Magnifier, and IR PEQ box. The side rails are equipped with another Surefire X300 LED light and the other side was a just a rail cover.

As we continue to relax and pack in our dorm, our door opens and a young beautiful female in a flight suit walks in and asks for Private Nagase.

"He's in the bathroom. What does the 'Chair Force' want with him?" I asked

"Is my fucking brother here or not" She said with some annoyance

"Kei!" I Nagase yell as he walked out of the bathroom and rush across the room and grabbed the young Airmen

They both started to cry as they hugged, they let go and smile

"Jon I heard about Port St. Hewlett. I was so scared that you were dead, I prayed that night that you weren't hurt" Kei said smiling

Nagase smiled and said "Your our angel in the sky Sis. We heard that it was your flight that got us through the Eaglin Straits."

"Yeah that was my squadron" Kei said proudly

"Yo that be your flight that save our sorry asses?" Tillmen yells from across the room again

"Yeah" Kei replies

"Why didn't you say some earlier" Tillmen said with a big smile

"These are my brothers Kei. These guys I've bled with" Nagase said to Kei

"Nice to meet you all. I take out more ground targets just so it will be as easy as possible for you guys, just to keep Jon and you all safe" Kei said smiling

"Sounds good to me" Armstrong said chewing on a toothpick

"You Know a 2nd Lieutenant Tyler, he's was station at Sand Island as well" I asked

"Blaze? Yeah, he's in my squadron. Why" She asked

"He's my cousin man, Is he around?" I replied

"He is but he has a brief then were off another sortie after that" She explained

"Well got to get going guys. See you guys some place else" she said as she left the room.

**October 30,2010**

13th Sappers were packed in this hanger with for a briefing on our amphibious assault on Yuktobanian's Bastok Peninsula. There was at least 200 us in there all sitting on the hard, cold concrete of the hanger with a giant projector in front of us. The Delta boys and the other members of Task Force Sper were taken to another hanger, we see where we are in this "Task Force". Lieutenant Colonel Shouirz walks in front of us all and then demands silence.

"Listen up! We are hitting Yuktobania in two day and..." he was interrupted by a loud roar of cheers in excitement

"Cut that shit out! Now our mission is going to be a tough one" Shouirz said, he then points at the projector and a map of the peninsula

"You Engineers are hitting first to elimate shore obstacles so our main landing force may processed to the main objective. To assault and capture the Guagk Fortress and set a GHQ (General Headquarter) so we may push farther inland. You got me Engineers!" He said in such excitement

"We got you sir" roared through the hanger

**November 1, 2010**

**Boarding a AAVP-7A1, off the coast of Bastok**

"Keep your head on a swivel, watch your sectors, and most importantly keep moving. You're no good to me dead" SSG Dylan yelled as we piled in to our assault craft

"Let do this guys! Sappers lead the way" yelled in encouragement as he entered the Assault craft

"Get in there Ty!" Evens yelled as I was the last to get in. Which I don't like at all, it means I'm first out once we hit the beach.

The back hatch door close slowly and the light from the ship fades in to the darkness of the AAA, and the red light in the cabin turns on and I took a deep breath.


	5. Sappers Clear the Way

November 1,2010

1630hrs.

The sea is choppy and the Amphibious Assault Craft tossed right to left, it was hell on Nagase's stomach; he throw up on the floor.

"The fuck Nagase, my mom sent me these fucking boots and now I got your breakfast on them" I yelled with annoyance and slight disappointment in my voice

"Think of it as good luck" Nagase said as he wiped his mouth

We can hear the driver talking to command. The driver yells back to us.

"We got air guys. It's those boys from Sand Island"

"Kei is up there" Nagase whispered to himself

"Hey don't worry she got our backs" Doc said to him as he put his hand on his shoulder

Were moving in with 75th Marine Expeditionary Unit, Company Alpha as we hit King Beach as we are supported by Bravo, Charlie, Delta Company from the 1th Marine Expeditionary Unit as they hit King Red,King Green beach. From what I heard the Task Force has devastated several howitzers inland that would devastate the landing force as we make our way ashore. Everyone is really on edge it's the biggest thing we have ever done so far and we all know we can do this but there is always that thought of 'what if '.

"20 seconds guys" The driver yelled back

"This is 1st Platoon. We have hit the beach meeting heavy resistance. Multiple Casualties. Need CasEvc. Out." We heard through the all-lines comm

"This is 2nd Platoon. Our attack's are getting held up by fierce fire from those bunkers" A Engineer yelled right after

Then we hit King Beach White. The rocking of the Assault Craft hitting the shallows made us bounce around in there. Nagase throw up again.

"God fucking dam it Nagase" I yelled again

"Sorry man" Nagase said as he wipes his mouth again

Then we stopped and so did my heart.

"Open that door" Evens yelled

I grabbed the door handle, pulled it down and out. Then the blinding light of the overcast, humid day flashed in my eyes as I was blind and I fell out into the wet sand, I laid there for what felt like hours but were really just seconds. As I turned to get up and grab my rifle I noticed just tons of sands and sea water going in it. I thought to myself "Shit".

"Come on Ty get the fuck up" Dyln yelled as he pulled me up and pulled me forward forcing me to leave my rifle. "This isn't good" I thought.

Four Amphibious Craft emerged from the sea, that's when the guns opened up on us. The sound of KORD 6P50-3,PKP, and AK gun fire lighted up the base of the hill in front of us and the cries of the damned filled the air and my head.

"I don't have a weapon" I cried

"There will be plenty to pick up" Dylan yelled as he throws me down to a crater hole

In this hole was the rest of my platoon, all of not a damn one of us missing.

"Holy shit! Ty your still alive? We thought you got hit somehow from the backside of the Amtrak" Tillmen said with a smile and look of relief on his face to see me

"Yo Nagase" Doc Stenko yelled to Nagase "I bet the battle looks ALOT different from your sisters point of view"

"Yeah they probably barely see the Assault Crafts from there" He replied

"Dogma Actual(Marine Company Commander) to Reaper 1-Actual" the comm came alive

"This is 1-Actual go ahead Dogma " Dylan replied

" I need you and your men to take those barrier so my men can move into the valley. How Copy" Dogma ordered

"Dogma, first platoon and second are supposed to take care of the barriers"

"Reaper Actual they were torn to shreds as soon as they hit the beach. No I'm not gonna repeat myself Reaper Actual take out those barriers"

"Sold Copy Dogma but..." Walker said before being interrupted by Dogma.

"No buts Sergeant. I want those barriers cleared. Is this clear"

"Understood" Dylan said

"Good. Dogma Actual out"

"Fucking asshole. Alright Sappers were taking this beach now" Dylan announced

"Fuck I've seen this movie" Keller moaned

"For real man" Joesph from first squad said

"Okay 2nd Squad take you guys are pulling the short straw today" said

"1st Squad suppressive fire as 2nd moves up " Dylan commanded

"Sergeant I don't have a rifle" I cried

"Here" Walker said as he un-holsterd his pistol

I pulled out his very own custom M1911 that we all loved, it was the most beautiful handgun any of us have seen; It was chrome plated with a pearl handle and now I was getting to use it.

"Ready...Suppressing fire" Dylan ordered

We ran through the gun fire like mad men, yelling at the top of our lungs. I turned to look behind me and I realize I was leading the charge everyone was behind me and my arm was fully extended with pistol in hand as we rushed the bunker. I turn around to look for some reason again and I saw Armstrong's knee explode and fall to the ground, this was in slow motion in my head; as he fell to the ground a second round entered his forehead and I turned back around, I couldn't watch anymore.

"Armstorng is hit" someone yelled

"Leave him he's gone"

We got the Bangalore torpedo ready and throw it throw the wire barrier and blasted it sky high. The beach is now open for the main force to take the fight inland. The rest of 3rd Platoon and had made it to the Yuke trench line, we were in a blood rage we need to get our revenge , our pay back for what they did to Armstrong. I entered the trench first were a yuke soldier ran out from the bunker's entrance. Without thinking in pure rage I shoot at him, striking his head and he fell to the ground. I pull out my bayonet and in that moment I lost myself. I rushed inside the bunker; A Yuke solider was running out when I stuck him in the upper abdomen and I fired past him at the other two Yukes in the room. They dropped to the floor and I took the bayonet out of the other Yuke and he looked into my eyes then coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

"Tyler are you fucking listening to me!" Dylan was yelling I turned around to see everyone looking in at me

"Got enough blood on ya, Lu" Bateman asked

I looked down to see my Multicam were soaked in blood, at that moment Iceman walked in with this look of anger on his face, in hand he had a AK-74. He grabbed his pistol at of my hand and hands me the rifle and turns around and says.

"The Marine are half way to Guagk Fortress. They didn't need us. I got us a ride but we better hurry" then Dylan left the room

"Kid didn't have to die" Doc said to himself

We boarded a Bradley Fighting Vechicle that just happens to be commanded by Dylan brother-in-law. I looked up to see the four jets flying through the air and I wondered to myself which one was my cousin, I know he's up there. As we moved through the valley it was a valley of death, along the side of the road were several out of commission Bradley's with their crew lying face down in the mud covered in fire. Marines laying in their own blood laid alongside the road, some of the bodies were run over by the convoy; I looked away in disgust this was a madding place. Further down the road we saw Marine and Sappers running down the hillside next to a bunker and it looked like the officer yelled something to another Sapper and he pull out detonator and pull the trigger and the bunker blew sky high.

"This is 1st Platoon, we've made it to Guagk Fortress. We are taking heavy causalities. Convoy is at 75% inactive. Where the fuck is our air support?" The Platoon Sergeant from 1st Platoon said over the communications

We finally cough up with the rest of the convoy and we jumped off the Bradley and ran up to Horseman Actual.

"Were the fuck have you been Platoon Sergeant" He asked Walker, while he looked at his map

"Here Sir" Dylan said

"Well you got some more cleaning to do son. As soon as the Sand Island birds take out the outer defenses we are going to encircle the rest of the resistance. I want your squad leading Staff Sergeant. Got me? "Horseman Actual commanded

"Yes sir! 3rd Platoon on me!" Dylan yelled as we ran to the front of the convoy

Just as we arrived to the front one of the fighters shoots down and fires a salvo of rockets at the entrance and Dylan didn't even flinch all he did was load a new clip in his rifle and yelled "Forward" at the top of his lungs and we all rushed in to the fortress. The Yuke's were in such a disarray that as soon we ran through they started to fall back to the west entrance where the Marine Company was waiting ;the retreating Yukes were cut down and 1st Platoon came in shooting up the towers. Walker was a mad man he ran to a small pillbox where a couple of young Yuke Soldiers were cowering, he ran up and swept it clean then continued engaging targets. My AKS-74 was light compared to my MK18 so when I raised up the optic sight to my face it was not such a strain on my arms I liked it. Engaging targets on the run does it seem right, shooting a person who is running in the opposite direction is wrong but I did it anyway. I dropped three guys as they exited on of the towers and I realized they weren't armed but this feeling of regret was not present right now only revenge. Then the call came through the comm that we had take the beachhead and Guagk Fortress.

Three Hours Later

We laid down Armstrong's body to the earth and placed his rifle and helmet next to his cross, we all said a little something for the poor kid.

"See you soon bro" I said

"Rest easy" Tillmen said

"I'll find your folks when we get back and I'll be there for them brother" Nagase said

"Kid I wish I could have done more" said with a tear in his eye

We all saluted his grave and walked back to base. There we found Doc Stanko over Private Mills from 1st Squad giving him CPR.

"What happen?" Dylam yelled

"Goddam Yuke bastard was pretending to surrender and then pulled a pistol on Mills. Mills dropped him but he got hit too" Doc yelled as he was pumping his chest

"Doc. Doc. DOC!" Dylan yelled

"He's not dead! Don't fucking say it " Doc yelled while still trying to get a pulse from him then after several minutes he gave up and Mills died there.

Two Hours Later

We sat on top of a hill watching the rest of invading force land ashore when two SEALs approached us.

"I still can't believe I'm a dad, Terry" Scott said

"You gotta make through this shit for my sisters sake and your baby boy's sake man" Terry replied

"You our Sniper Team" Archer asked

"Yeah we are YOUR Sapper team" Terry replied

"There gonna be our eyes from afar from now on" Dylan walked up and announced

We got acquainted and plan for the days ahead. For now we rest but the road ahead seem like it will be along one.


	6. The Shuddering Hill Part 1

**November 1, 2010**

After Mills was killed were relived of tower guard and were told to get some rest by Dylan, I didn't argue about it I was exhausted. I even got a chance to wash the blood off me; the blood spiraling down the drain as I washed my combat shirt had me thinking of the events that lead me here.

Mills and Armstrong got to Port St. Hewlett straight out of Basic Training together, I had been there for a good three months so I knew how it was to be the new guy, so I'd drive them around the post or take them into town for whatever they needed. Mills was a good guy shy but he was ready to do whatever stupid task they threw at us and Armstrong one of the funniest people I've met always making light of a shitty situation. I would have traded my life for both of theirs; I have a pain in my chest that is actually hurting. I have never felt this way about things expect for when my first girlfriend broke up with me way back in high school, this pain is like an emptiness or void.

"Yo Ty you been standing here for a while staring at the drain. Is everything okay?" Nagase asked behind me

"Yeah man I'm good. Sorry let me get out of your way" I said as I grabbed my soaking wet cloth and walked away

I sat around a small fire we made inside our newly captured FOB (Forward Operating Base), we were all quiet no one really said anything. There was nothing to be said we lost friends today, we just kinda sat there staring at the fire or clean weapons.

"Hey Tillmen" Evens said

"Yo" Tillmen replied in a montone voice

"Remember when Armstrong got trashed that night we all went to that country bar" Evens said laughing

"That the night we had to carry his sorry ass all the way back to the barracks and we got stopped by the MPs" I added in

"Remember what he said to them" Evens asked

"Yeah it was 'Fuck the Police' and we all got thrown in the drunk tank for the night" Tillmen said with a smile

"I remember Kane from 1st Platoon giving one of the MPs a fat lip" Evens said

"I remember them beating the shit out of him after that too I added

We all laughed and went back too just sitting there listing to the distinct explosions and gunfire, Nagase and the other new guys sat there because they didn't have any stories to share.

"Nagase, Miller, Forrester come with me" I said as I got up

We walked around FOB and I asked them to tell me about themselves, they seem not to eager to talk.

"Fine I'll start. Y'all know I'm 21 right I know I look like I'm 14 but yeah uh ….. what else. I from a small suburb outside Oured, was in the punk scene my teenage years. Joined a year an half ago." I tried my best to throw useless facts. I'm doing this just so the new guys can get their minds off today's events.

"Well you know my family is filthy rich but I never wanted a life of luxury, I just wanted to get my hands dirty and do something that didn't have to do with getting money. I use to help clean the house with our maids, cut the grass with the gardeners and worked at the loading docks at my father's business behind his back. When he found out I was joining the Osean Defense Force he flipped his shit almost to the point of disowning me" Forrester explain with that smile he always seems to have

"Did he ever get over it? Have y'all talked" I asked

"Yeah yesterday was the first time in about five months" I replied

"Miller you got anything" Nagase asked

"What happened today? How am I still here" Miller said

" Wasn't your time" Nagase said

"But we all got shot at. How did I make it…..I don't understand, Armstrong was I front of me then he wasn't…seeing dead Yukes doesn't bother me but seeing dead Oseans and guys we I knew….Tyler I want this to stop" Miller said as he sat down looking off into the distance

"Sapper the hell up Miller! It's only to get tougher for us now, I don't know if you realized we hit the Yuke mainland. Now every Yuke in this freakin country is going to be gunning for your little eighteen year old head. Know if you don't Sapper up right the hells know you are a going to get someone killed because you're dwelling on the past. You got that" I said as I got in Millers face he looked at me with sunken eyes and nodded his head.

"Get some rest Sappers tomorrow the 'Reapers' are pushing inland" SSG Dylan said as he walked past us

**Bastok Peninsula,UYR**

It's been couple of hours since the initial invasion force hit Yuktobania and we haven't had time to rest. We have been on recon since we got here and we check out the small coastal villages and towns with almost no resistance. We were on recon when we got assigned to scope out a small Yuke village where command had reported mortar fire was coming from. The people were hanging cloths on a line, children play soccer and some women planting in the garden. About 400 meters away from the village we laid in a ditch watching for anything suspicious.

"Look's like they don't even know we are here they can clearly see our RGs" I announced

"Hell it does seem like they don't even know there's a war." Forrester said

"I don't see anything hinting that they have weapons here" Nagase said as he scanned the surrounding with his rifle scope

"Sergeant, you sure this right coordinates?" Tillmen asked

"I'm pretty sure Tillmen" replied

"Say Ty what's Yuktobania's population?" Miller asked

"About 142 million more or less" I replied

Just as I finished saying that a thunderous roar shot over head, the roar shock the ground and the village people seem to shock what they just heard. We scan the sky to see the source of it and we find four Osean planes flying overhead. Just then the lead fighter brakes off and dives down at us and fires a salvo of missiles at the village; the village and the people vanished in a large cloud of smoke. The fighter jet then circled the village and then returned to formation and they flew off. The village was nothing but ruins

"Scratch a few off of that number" Tillmen announced as he picked up his M4 and walked back to the Humvee

"Screw this war" I said as I walked away with Tillmen

"Mount up Nagase there's nothing left here" Evens said as he got up and went back to the RG

**Dresdene,UYR**

Task Force Spear is now the most forward unit of all ODF in Yuktobania, we have moved inland and have remaining Yuke force in full retreat. We have been tasked to preform Route Clearance for the ODF as they push inland. Route Clearance is what Engineers do best; we move in heavy armored vehicles looking for road side bombs and mines and detonate them. We have been in on the road for about an hour in the lead RG and I thought to myself, were in the lead Victor (Vehicle) in a foreign enemy country, I was starting to reconsider join the defense force was such a good idea.

"Hey Ty" Tillmen announced

"Yo" I said as I turned to look at him in the back of the RG

"How many of us are left? How many of us in 5th Engineers Battalion" He asked

I took along breath and exhaled "Well most of us were killed at Port Hewlett, Parker took a piece of shrapnel in spine at the Eaglin Straits when the Scinfaxi launched its burst missiles, and Armstrong and Mils kicked it yesterday. So all together in Sapper is down to...just us in 13th Sapper" I explained

"You hear from Parker?" Evens asked

"He's paralyzed from the neck down" Dylan replied

"Shit" Nagase said as he kept driving

"Hey guys! Look at your 3" Miller yelled down at us from his position on the 50 cal

Miller pointed at a huge fleet of Yuke transport planes directly at our 3'O clock, it looked like the last Yuke forces were falling back in a large exodus of Transports. As we were astonished by all of them, we see one of them burst in to flames and fall to the earth.

"Look it's the Sand Island guys" Forrester announced on the radio from his vehicle

"This is what's left of the pacific ground forces man" I said thinking outside of my head

"Mess'em up Kei" Nagase whispered to himself

"Anyone else realize how bloodless the Zoomies have it." Tillmen pronounced

"Mac, what are you talking about?" Dylan asked

"Well we have the dirty job of dropping bodies while they drop machines. They don't even see there target's face" Tillmen explain

"He's got a point there" chimed in through the radio from his vehicle

As we watched the slaughter of the retreating transports were taken down one by one, the beauty of it. To me it was like a beautiful waltz in the sky. It wasn't till later we found out that some of those targets were from the Engineering College, those civiies were just blow out of the sky. My cousin wouldn't kill civillans and Nagase's sister seems like the type of person who would do something like that either. War is really confusing time.

Later that night

Outskirts of Dresduene

"Bull man...that's all bull!" Nagase yelled

"Face it man your sister shot civilians out of the sky" Brad from 2nd Platoon said

Nagase clearly upset and frustrated at the possibility of his sister being a war criminal left the group. That's when Brad turn his attention to me, he looked at me and smiled "What about you? If I'm not mistaken your cousin is also in Nagase's flight?"

"Drop it Brad" I snarled

"That cousin of yours is gonna rotten an a cell for a long, long time" he said lightly as he got in my face

"Is that right" I replied as I got in his face

I felt my hand grow into a fist and I lost control my fist swung towards Brad's face striking him, he fell straight to the floor. Brad held the side of his face as he rolled in pain on the floor, I wanted to beat the sense in him but I didn't want to cause anymore drama then there was already going on. So I decided to cool myself down and ignore Brad.

"Enough" a strikingly clear voice barked

We turned to see Dylan and Solo walking up to us, they seem to have just come from the front of the convoy. We were silent to not anger the Sergeants for he'll wipe us into shape real fast.

"Save it for the Yukes, you guys got me!? That being said Command us to take that hill" He said then pointed at a distant hillside

"That's Hill 400 the last stepping stone out of the Bastok Peninsula. We are to take Hill 400 by the end of tomorrow night." Walker said with a stern voice

"Were gonna die on that hillside aren't we sarge" someone spoke up

SSG Dylan turned around and walked away saying " I give you permission to die Sapper"

We sat there and went back to what we were doing before, I decided to go find Nagase to try and cheer him up or something. I found him inside our RG in the backseat behind the driver side, sulking.

"Do you think Kei and your cousin killed those people?" Nagase asked me without looking at me

"I don't" I replied

"You think they are murders" He asked

"Look at me Nagase! We're all murders. Each one of us" I said

He nodded at me and went to sleep

November 4,2010

Near Hill 400

"Okay this is the situation, the Rangers have already made their way to the mid-point of the hill but have met heavy resistance from Yuke Spetsnaz. We're talking GRU and Vymepel units in that AO(Area of Operations) gents and we all know they'll die on that hill before they let us pass. We're hitting them Tomorrw. So stay frosty out there gents, it's gonna be tough out there" Captain Hector Ramirez (13th Sappers Company Commander) informed us as we huddled around a small tent looking at a torn up map.

We stood around looking at all the tracers flying into the hillside lighting up everything every three seconds, so it was almost a glow that formed around the area that illuminated us so when the flashes of light from the tracers we could see ourselves. We all sat in a messed up looking circle just 'shootin the shit' nothing really bothered us about what were about to take on because we are Engineers. Engineers aren't supposed to feel fear and for the most part we weren't but there is always that lingering thought about buying it.

"They been lighting them up since this morning" Forrester said

"Yeah that hillside must be like cheese with all those holes" Miller announces

"Yeah those Spetsnaz guys aren't going to hand us the hill" I added

"Going up against GRU and Vymepel guys, so guys make SEALs and Delta look like childs play" Doc pronounces

"Doc is right It ain't gonna be easy" Nagase added

"We go up there tomorrow we ain't coming back out" I said

"Well it was a pleasure knowing you all" Tillmen said sarcastically

"Whoever makes it to the other side of the hill alive…...wins" Nagase say almost with no hope in his voice

"Come on gents we got a hill to take" SSG Dylan said to us as he walks out of his tent


	7. The Shuddering Hill Part 2

**November 5,2010**

**Hill 400**

**0600**

"Move!" SSG Dylan yelled at us as we ran to the tree line at the base of Hill 400

Mortars fell all around us, throwing up the earth and creating large holes, the sound was deafing and would make any normal person go insane. I guess not us because before we knew it we were pushing up the to the 10th Airborne's location up the mountain.

"Jeez man, I thought that was never going to stop. Shit I don't know how we even made" I said

"No kidding bro, I think my ear is bleeding" Keller replied

"Pretty sure I'm deaf" Nagase added

"Hey LT. Marshall" SSG Dylan said

"Yes" LT replied

"I'm glad you're actually getting in the fight" SSG Dylan said sarcastically

"Well the XO said he wants me personally leading the push, I'm just glad I get to something finally" LT replies

2nd Lieutenant Daniel Marshall our Platoon Leader, a twenty four year old "butter bar", he a nice enough guy but just he hasn't seen combat. He's a college grad from November City University ROTC, was the star quarterback for their football as well he was in talks with the NFL before he decided to be an Officer. What a moron.

We finally make it to the 10th Airborne location on the western end of Hill 400, their base camp was like a zombie movie. Blood and bodies everywhere of the dead and wounded, moans and cries echoed it was terrible. It was impossible to get the men medevac or even air support due to the Yukes anti air, it's a straight push up the Hill.

"You guys our support?" a grizzled haggard man asked us

"Yeah" replied

"Go see LT. Eden. He's over there by the medical tent" the grizzled man said as he point up at a small tent

"Thanks" SSG Dylan said as we walked over the medical tent

"Shit man these guys have been through the meat grinder" Nagase said as we past the wounded

"No shit, I overheard say this is the sixth time pushing up the hill" Forrester added in

The battalion was basically out of commission but we can see Soldiers loading their magazines and rearming for another push, I'm sure we are about to join them. LT Marshall and the other of our officer's talks to their LT to get the details of what our next move is. After about twenty minutes LT comes over to us.

"Okay this is the low down on what's up. They have been rocked pretty hard and are running low on ammo and medical supplies so they need this hill soon. The Yuke forces are dug in pretty deep; they got trenches, MG nest, spider holes, and a tunnel system that links to the opposite side of the hill. The fuckers got the whole 9 yards going here guys. Since we got no air support out here it's up to us to push up the hill till we make it to the top." LT explain

"That's the plan?" I said in disarray

"Yes it is Private Tyler, If you got a better plan I'd like to hear it but if you don't shut the hell up" LT Marshall said in frustration

"Yes sir" I said under my breath

"Okay gentlemen, stand by for further instructions. Dismiss" LT said

As everyone disputed SSG Dylan walked over to me

"Sergeant, please don't smoke me I know I was out of line" I said I knew that look on his face

He just patted my shoulder and said "It's a stupid plan" and walked away.

**2 hours later**

"Go! Get the fuck up there" Dylan said as he led our charge to the Yuke trench line

Tracers fly all round us as we push up, Henderson from 1st Platoon is next to me as we dive in to a fallen tree as cover.

"Ty we got to stop meeting like this" SPC Henderson yelled

"How the fuck so?" I yell back him

"Every time we meet up somewhere shit get stupid fast" He said smiling

"Whatever bro" I said as I returned fire

The Airborne guys drop as they push up to the first trench line, I am about twenty meters from them I can see them breach and fight off the defenders but they get overwhelmed and start to fall back. But as they do they are shot in the back and their bodies roll down the hill. I fire at one of the Yukes with a PKP machine gun who is firing down at 2nd Platoon. One of the rounds connect and he falls back but just as fast as he falls back another Yuke picks it up and fires at me. Henderson and I Huddle behind the tree as the rounds crack all round us, then Nagase and Tillmen rush up to us with a AT4 rocket laucher in Nagase arm.

"Clear the Back Blast" Nagase yells

"Back blast area clear" Tillmen yells back

The rocket fly through the air and hits the machine gunner, he disappears in a cloud of smoke and red mist.

"Let's move" Henderson yells as he stands up to push up the hill

We move to the first trench line were everyone else has made it too

"Thought we lost you there Ty" Miller said

"Brad you okay" Doc said to Forrester

"I'm fine it just skinned me" He replied

"2nd Squad is up" said to SSG Dylan

"We all here? Okay let's go" LT said as he looked around

We pushed up to the next trench line the airborne guys next to us, more of them dropping. The steep hill made it impossible to keep your balance for more then a couple seconds, we were tripping everywhere. As we pushed up an RPG exploded right in front of me; my ears rang, my heart was like a drum and it was heard to breath.

"Get the fuck up, Ty" Henderson said as he grabs my Plate carrier and dragged me up to my feet

A round struck Henderson in the chest, his body flung back and he rolled down the hill a bit, I crawled my way up the hill to a small bit of cover where I found Sgt. Coleman from 2nd platoon body tangled in barbwire and the rest of his team huddled in what small cover there was. From Sgt. Coleman radio we can hear the fall back order, we all looked at each other and hated to fall back but we couldn't push any further. So we did, we retreated back down the hill.

Back at the 10th Airborne base site

"Fuck" Tillmen yelled as he threw is helmet on the floor

"This is a load of bull" Nagase said as loaded more rounds in to his magazines

"Tyler let me look at that arm" Doc said as he saw the shrapnel sticking out

"I need a new barrel for the 240, I melted both of mine" Brad said as he inspected his M240L

We were all just sat there at the base camp sulking in our first defeat

"Can't believe this shit" Keller said looking up at the covered bodies of our dead and wounded

"3rd get over here" SSG Dylan ordered us

"Listen guys, I know you guys are mad but bottle that shit save it up for the next time we go up there" He said as we stood around him

"When are going back up there Sergeant?" I asked

**The next morning**

**November 6, 2010**

"Push guys let's go!" yelled pushing passed the first trench line

"Sir get in cover" SSG Dylan yelled as he pushed into a crater hole to avoid an RPG

"Tyler, Nagase, Keller. Get up here. Suppressing fire on that MG nest" yelled

We laid waste to the Yuke on a DShK machine gun, and we started to make them panic as the Yuke forces ran in confusion and continue to fall in out hail of bullets.

"We got them now, lets go…." Someone yelled but was silenced by a stray bullet

We charged up the hill yelling at the top of our lungs, killing any stragglers left its not my thing to kill wounded but at this point I didn't care. If he was crawling and not wear a Osean uniform he was getting two to the chest.

"Ty" Miller yelled

I turned to see a Yuke running up on me and I was completely numb to what is about to happen. I hit him with the butt end of my M4 and as he fell to the ground if fired off to shots into his back and like a machine I pulled up my rifle and fried off another couple of rounds that hit another Yuke that was running up the trench at me. Another Yuke grabbed me and we began to roll around in the trench, his fist pounded my face I couldn't stop him I was going to die. But when I felt my life fading away the Yuke's head popped and my ears were ringing again. It was Miller he had saved my life. The world was still we looked around to find that there was nothing else moving just us, the cries of the wounded, fell silent from our rifles all but a few were taken in alive

"Tyler you okay? Get up we're almost there" he said as he put his hand down and helped me up.

The LT and SSG Dylan met us just before the last push to the summit of Hill 400, us Sappers and 10th Airborne were on our last leg but we weren't about to fall back and let the Yuke hold this Hill any longer.

"They are probably regrouped at the top" LT said

"We don't have much man power left" SSG Dylan replied

"I'm completely out of Medical Supplies we can't do another push" Doc yelled from his postion

"Were pretty banged up" Sgt. Soloski yelled at LT

"Sir what is your call?" SSG Dylan asked

There was a long pause as we waited, we can hear the Yukes doing something at the summit

"Okay, we do this one last push" LT said

"Everyone rally! Check gear and ammo we're taking this hill" SSG Dylan yelled at the handful of us left

"Nagase you ready for this" I asked as I looked back at him, he nodded his head

"Keller, Miller, Forrester Y'all good" they nodded their head as well

"Let's go" LT yelled as he charged up to the summit

We all let out a heart pounding yell and charged to the to summit, it felt like a hours we but must have been seconds. We crested the summit and found that the Yukes had dug in on the last remaining Anti Air Vehicle they had left. No more them ten or so of them opened up on us, we returned fire and in all the chaos of it all I found myself lost in all of this. Watching young men kill one another; Yuke regulars retreating but getting cut down, while the Spetsnaz fighting to the last breathe. The finally came two to what was happing I had just squeezed the trigger at a Yuke regular crawling way, the round hit him just under the armpit and he just laid there.

"Dogma 1-Actual this is Reaper-7" We have taken Hill 400" LT reported in

"Outstanding Sappers! Out fucking Standing!" Dogma 1-Actual replied

"Osean Force may now enter the mainland. Reaper-7 out" LT ended the commutation

"We made it" Tillmen said to me with a smile

"Yeah" Is all I could say

"You alright?" he asked

"Fine man. Just fine" I replied

As I looked at all of us and our surroundings I thought to myself the people of Osea no nothing of what goes on here and act like what we are doing is justice? Maybe it is or is not I can't say for sure but what has happen here in the last 72 hours are going to have a haunting impression on me for years to come I feel it. But I'm alive and as long as I got these guys with me I will make it through for there sake. We found out after the battle that due to the alleged attack on the civilians in the engineering college the Yukes had attacked Osea with small invasion force that was destroyed by Sand Island Squadron and earlier that day a nerve gas that Yuke terrorist had planted in Bana City killing hundreds. When is this going to end. The media had no Idea that Hill 400 or the eighty five men that were killed it took to take it even existed.


End file.
